Two Heroes Collide 7, Genetic Fox
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: LAST chapter loaded! The is about to begin... Fox versus everyone... All of his friends... Will Fox ever return to his normal self? Please R/R!
1. Realization

Two Heroes Collide 7, Genetic Fox  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)  
  
BECAUSE OF POPULAR DEMAND, I will not make Two Heroes Collide - ONI until the end of episode 8, which will really going to raise your fur! Anyway, thank you for your support, and please, keep on reading!  
  
Oh yeah, I've changed the format of the story too! :)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 7: GENETIC FOX  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
INTRO:  
  
So far, you might wonder what a genetic soldier is, right? Well, it was first created by Volgar, who was once part of a research team in Colonium. He tried to "manipulate" the living genes of a person, increasing his every stat, in exchange for his freedom and life. Likewise, the council didn't agree with Volgar's idea, that's why he did something to destroy them. Thankfully, the Wolves of Albadheb, the known heroes of Terra System before GalaxyWulf, stopped him and was exiled to Exilus. However, he didn't stop there. The once lush planet became a scourging planet of metal and chemicals. He developed the genetic enhancing material, which created Genetically Enhanced Soldiers, or GE Soldiers.  
  
A GE Soldier can be a male or female, and will follow orders exactly planned. She can destroy a building by being an undercover; He can eliminate any target by a single drive of the fist. Strangely, when their victims beg for mercy, they all receive an order via their "psychic link" and bring that poor thing to their base. They capsulated the victim and then - becomes one of them. It is like the same as death.  
  
However, Volgar made a special soldier that he made for special missions. She was named Ruby. She received the same transformation change like the other GE soldiers, but she was added with a little thing called "emotion." Yes, it made her strong because that emotion gave her inspiration and determination. However, its only flaw is - she fights herself on becoming free. She felt love when she first met Wolf O'Donnell, and that lupine decided to save her from Volgar's claws. Yes, she is restored and thankfully recovering from being a soldier, but Volgar didn't stop from there...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE!!! "Realization"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Inside Great Fox, dining area...  
  
The team was having a meal after their work guarding the whole system. Yeah, it may sound easy, but actually, it is boring.  
  
Fox calmly lingered on the mashed potatoes and the wings of the fried chicken, slowly stalking each food.  
  
Falco was grabbing many roast beef after his last battle. Yeah, his strength was greatly drained after that devastating war in the sky.  
  
Peppy grabbed a bowl of spicy soup and a bun of rice bread, slowly munching them.  
  
Skippy love the fillet that was placed around the roasted beef. With his "flexible" skills, he quickly grabbed all of the fish there.  
  
Wolf was not really interested in eating. Aside from his recovering wounds, he has some other plans. He spun his fork around on the spaghetti, as he slowly chews on the meatballs.  
  
Fox looked at the pale Wolf. He stood up and reared at the lupine.  
  
"What's the matter? Does the food stink?" he queued to Wolf.  
  
"No," Wolf whimpered, "it's just that..." as he stared at the necklace he was wearing. That necklace has a small picture of Ruby if you may ask.  
  
Fox laughed and grinned, "Well, call her!"  
  
"Really?" Wolf shone as he stood up from the table, filled with energy to eat again.  
  
At the hospital in Colonium...  
  
Eagle and Garou were at the seaside area along with Ruby, because the hospital was near to the beach.  
  
Eagle, with his chopsticks, was rapidly swallowing the rice inside the bowls as he spewed them with a special seasoning. Ruby wondered if Eagle didn't eat too much.  
  
"What happened to Eagle, Garou?" she wondered.  
  
The eagle answered, "Well, after losing much of your strength from the last battle, the best way to recover them is to eat!"  
  
Garou waved his hand to Ruby, "Sorry about my pal here... Yeah, he needs to eat more often..." He then faced to Garou and howled, "BUT PLEASE!!! DON'T TALK WHILE YOUR MOUTH'S FULL!"  
  
Ruby smiled at the two, but after a while, she frowned. "Oh, Wolf..." the air whispered for her.  
  
Garou wondered what happened to her. Is she sick or something? Who knows...  
  
But then, Ruby's comm beeped. As she grabbed on it, she breathed for a while and exhales. She then pressed the button that made her answer...  
  
"Hello?" she talked to the comm. But then, she something stroke he rafter the voice she heard.  
  
"Yeah... Yes!!! Sure! I'll be ready in just a sec!" she smiled at the communicator.  
  
As she tackled it down, the two wondered, "Who was that?"  
  
She smiled to them, and replied, "Wolf! That was Wolf! And he asked me if we could have dinner later!"  
  
Garou then patted Ruby, "I don't want to burst your bubble, Ruby, but you're still under recovery."  
  
Eagle stood up and then slapped Garou's back. He declared, "Oh, come on! She is in therapy to forget about her life as a GE soldier! Having a date with Wolf will make her comfortable!"  
  
"Thank you, Eagle!" she joyfully smirked as she leaves the shack. She left the two with a smile.  
  
Later that day, in Colonium Square, Terra  
  
The two wolves, the timberwolf and the red wolf, sat on the chair as a candle light was set on the middle of the table. The two didn't wear anything formal, just their regular clothing.  
  
As the waiter gave them the menu sheet, Ruby blushed, "Gosh! I haven't been in a restaurant before..."  
  
"Don't worry!" Wolf grinned, "Just get some order and all will be okay!"  
  
The two chose their meal and their drinks and stuff. As the waiter left them, the two whimpered at each other. They decided to talk.  
  
"How are you doing?" they both replied to each other at the same time.  
  
"Fine!" they answered again in chorus.  
  
They smiled, as the food was served to them. Now, Ruby felt something strange... Was she feeling love? She has no idea of her emotions right now but so was Wolf. The two smiled at each other as they were trying to kiss. (You know those kissing scenes where the two ALMOST kissed each other!)  
  
But then, a figure was jumped from the topped of the building. A female eagle landed on her legs as she stood up. To create panic, she lifted the light stand beside the restaurant and threw it away at the parked car-jets.  
  
Well, as usual, the crowd panicked and everyone leaved the place running, except the two.  
  
But of course, she knew the two wouldn't leave.  
  
"It has been a long time, isn't it?"  
  
"Who are you?" Ruby yelled out.  
  
"Have you forgotten me? We used to go out on a mission together..."  
  
"What the..." Wolf shrugged as he grabbed his pistol.  
  
"Have you forgotten about ME, Unit Ruby?!"  
  
The female eagle was Elea, one of the GE soldiers Ruby was once teamed up with.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you read Two Heroes Collide 4, you know her!]  
  
"Elea..." Ruby whimpered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To retrieve the special unit, of course..." Elea busted as she walked towards near Ruby.  
  
"You're not going to take her away!" Wolf yelled as he ran towards them. He doesn't want to use his weapon because he might accidentally shoot Ruby.  
  
As Ruby saw Elea approaching, her head seems to spindle a bit. Her mind was being controlled again.  
  
As Wolf pointed his blaster to Elea, Ruby grabbed Wolf's wrist tightly, trying to drop his weapon.  
  
"Ruby!!! Snap out form it!!!" Wolf yelled out as he feels pain growing in his wrist.  
  
Wolf dropped his gun while Ruby kicked him high. He dropped down from the tables and was almost unconscious.  
  
Elea dashed towards him and grabbed his collar as she raised him. "You'll be eliminated!" she yelled out, "My master would want you to be a GE soldier too, but..."  
  
"Damn! Let go!" Wolf tried to yell back.  
  
"But I'll have to defy orders because..." she shouted, "Because you took away Ruby from me!!!"  
  
Those sentiments snapped Ruby's brain. She was able to recover from being psycho linked. She dashed towards Elea and grabbed her fist, releasing Wolf.  
  
"You felt something, but why don't you come out from your chains?" Ruby whined as she threw Elea out.  
  
She ran towards Ruby and attacked, "I DON'T CARE! HE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME! NOW WE ARE SEPARATED! CONNON DRILL!!!"  
  
"No," Ruby whispered, "No one took me away... SPIN DRIVE SMASHER!!!"  
  
Ruby's attacked knocked Elea away. She landed on the garbage pile of the restaurant.  
  
As she gets up, she raised her chin to Ruby and left the scene.  
  
Now, Ruby dashed towards Wolf, who was trying to catch some air.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ruby whimpered as she helped him get up.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine! Thanks..." Wolf smiled at her.  
  
Ruby smiled back at the Wolf, but then, she fainted after giving her best shot at the attack. Wolf called out for help, and decided to bring her to the hospital...  
  
Meanwhile... Inside Volgar's Base at Exilus...  
  
"I'm sorry, master! I failed my mission..." the monitor spoke out. It was Elea, reporting to Volgar.  
  
"It's all right, my sweet Elea! Besides, I have a special plan coming up..." Volgar grinned.  
  
"What is it, sir?" she whimpered to the shrouded boss.  
  
"Oh, just wait!" Volgar ordered, "In the meantime, travel to Lylat and place the 'speaker' at Fox's Arwing, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Elea replied as the monitor was shut off.  
  
"Yes... What if the friendship was broken because one of them goes off the path? He he he..." Volgar demonically grinned.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? What happened to Ruby? What was Volgar's plan to Fox? Just wait at chapter 2!!! 


	2. The Captives' Transformation

Two Heroes Collide 7, Genetic Fox  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)  
  
BECAUSE OF POPULAR DEMAND, I will not make Two Heroes Collide - ONI until the end of episode 8, which will really going to raise your fur! Anyway, thank you for your support, and please, keep on reading!  
  
Oh yeah, I've changed the format of the story too! :) Sorry for the long wait!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 7: GENETIC FOX  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
What evil plot does Volgar carved now to Fox? What happened to Ruby? Strange as it is, a victim of being a GE soldier is like a death sentence...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO!!! "The Captives' Transformation"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Ruby was floating in a midst of emptiness.  
  
"Where am I?" she wondered. She was hovering like it was in a dark space. "Please answer me!" she yelled.  
  
Suddenly, in the empty shadows, an echo was heard.  
  
"My dear gem... Ruby..."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You were young when we first saw you..."  
  
"Please, tell me who you are!"  
  
"You were taken away from us by Volgar..."  
  
"Mom... Dad... NO!!!"  
  
"Please, Ruby, wake up from your mistakes! For your love one..."  
  
"Wait!!! Mom!!! Dad!!!"  
  
"We love you, our dear gem..."  
  
"NO!!!" Ruby yelled as she saw the light disappearing. She was then flashed in her face, the glimmering light from the ceiling.  
  
"Ruby!" Wolf sweated as he held her hand, "Thank goodness you're okay!"  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Ruby wondered in confusion.  
  
"You're back in Space Den. You just woke up from your dream saying 'NO!!!'" Lupina gruffed.  
  
"Wh-what happened at the restaurant?" Ruby whimpered as she held Wolf's hands tightly.  
  
"Well," Wolf spoke, "after doing that powerful kick to Elea, you fainted in front of me. My Wolfen can take you to the hospital, but it is too far. That's why I headed here..."  
  
Wulf, Vulpin, and Bark entered the room. The eye-glassed dog was holding some papers while the lupine inserted a disc to a computer.  
  
"Here are the results from the scans!" Bark announced, "Oh, you're finally awake, Ruby!"  
  
"Tee hee! Did you sleep well, Ruby-chan?" Vulpin sweetly greeted the hospitalized wolf.  
  
"Thanks..." Ruby smiled, "Well at least waking up, I got some good news!"  
  
Wulf smiled at her as he opened the monitor. "Okay, everyone!" he lectured, "According to the tests and scans Bark made, we were able to determine what happened to Ruby."  
  
A picture was shown with some brain, cerebral transmissions, and stuff. Wulf continued, "We figured that Ruby has still that Psychic Link in her brain. Every time she gets near to a GE soldier, her brain will go terminal and starts functioning into a GE soldier again."  
  
"However," the lupine concluded, "there are ways to cure this. One is to let her avoid any other contacts to GE soldiers, and two is to let her fight it."  
  
Garou quoted after thinking deeply, "I think number two is easier than number one."  
  
"Yeah," Ruby sighed, "but don't worry! I'll fight it!"  
  
Back to the skies of Corneria, Lylat  
  
Elea's fighter was slowly hovering down the cumulus clouds. She was avoiding to be caught. As she looked keenly, she was looking for the StarFox team.  
  
"Any sign of them yet." Volgar whisked the monitor.  
  
"None, sir..." Elea reported, "Are you sure they are here?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Volgar raged out, "Do you question me?!"  
  
Elea suddenly whimpered, "Uh! No, sir!"  
  
She slowly glided down to the tall buildings with her Stealth Shields on. As she swiftly journeyed the lush city, she saw what could be her target.  
  
A large mother ship was parked at a large building. There also five fighters parked on the side. It looks like the mother ship was out for repairs. That's why the fighters are out of the hangar.  
  
"Target found!" Elea commenced as she quietly dashed down the port. She knew that Fox has a keen sense of hearing and can hear a calibrating engine close to him.  
  
As she landed silently, she stealthily dashed to Fox's Arwing. It's very obvious to spot, though, because of the emblem of "StarFox" and his name, "McCloud" plated beside it. Also, his ship seems to be unique, for it has special Plasma Cannons from his Terran friends.  
  
She silently boarded that Arwing, grabbed her Ionic Driver and installed something to the ship. She was able to get off, but she then knocked off a toolbox, grabbing the slightest attention of the gang.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Falco yawned after napping on a beach chair.  
  
"What?" Skippy grinned, "I didn't hear anything!"  
  
"Yeah! The wind blew that tool box, nothing more!" Fox smiled.  
  
Then, a rabbit followed by a blue dog entered the port.  
  
"Hello, everyone! I want you to meet Rey Starker! He's going to help you on the repairs of Great Fox!" Peppy greeted the group.  
  
"Nice to meet you, StarFox!" Rey stepped in shyly.  
  
Elea was really lucky. That old hare and a rookie pilot took her attention, having the chance to escape. She quickly rode on her stealthed fighter and instantly took off and away.  
  
"Mission complete, sir!" Elea saluted at the monitor.  
  
"Good! Now for the next step..." Volgar announced.  
  
Fox was talking to Rey about his new job. "So, what do you feel being in the Cornerian Defense Squad?"  
  
"Well, I kind of feel nervous at the start," Rey answered, "but I put in my mind that I have a family to feed and hopes to fulfill, that's why I was lucky! In fact, in the training area, I did earn a few medals!"  
  
"Great!" Fox praised. But then, his monitor in his ArwingZero (His special Arwing) beeped. He quickly opened it and it was a voice message. It came from Pepper.  
  
"General?!"  
  
"StarFox! Something came up!"  
  
"But why are you calling me in my Arwing?"  
  
"I'll tell it to you later! Right now, I want you and a fellow pilot to come here to this coordinates at Corneria. Something happened there and I want the two of you to investigate it ALONE!"  
  
"Alone?!"  
  
"Don't question me! It's very important! I'll log off!"  
  
"What the hell..." Fox muttered.  
  
"Wow, Pepper has finally learned to use power..." Falco taunted, "Come on, Fox! Let's go so we can finish it quickly!"  
  
"Uh..." Rey halted Fox, "Can I go instead of Falco?"  
  
"What?! The way that mission sounds, it's too dangerous!" Falco yelled at the dog.  
  
"But but but!!!!!"  
  
"Falco, I think he should go with me! Maybe he needs some further experience, so I'll take him along!" Fox smiled.  
  
"But it's dangerous!" Peppy queued.  
  
"Don't worry! If things get screwy, we'll give a distress call!" Fox reassured them.  
  
"Thanks for trusting me!" Rey winkled.  
  
The two rode their Arwings and went forth to their destination.  
  
Peppy was in a deep thought. "Something is not right here..." he pictured. He grabbed his comm and contacted Pepper.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the two fighters...  
  
"So Rey, you have kids?" Fox asked with a smile. Rey just smiled as he nodded.  
  
"Two, a boy and a girl..." Rey answered as he looked to his monitor, "Hey! Look! We're here!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Fox replied. The two Arwings blitzed to the scene. It was a strange floating island with destroyed fighters and flying debris.  
  
"Wonder what could it be..." Rey wondered as he examined, "Come on! Let's take a closer look!"  
  
Fox slowly followed the dog. But then, as he looked to the rear, a sudden brigade of enemy fighters appeared.  
  
"We have received orders from Volgar. Surrender now!" one of the pilots, most likely a GE soldier, implied.  
  
"Damn! Hell we won't!!!" Rey yelled out. He charged toward the fighters who are trapping Fox.  
  
"No! Rey, DON'T!!!" Fox shouted, but the canine ignored him. He was focused in saving Fox.  
  
But then, a shockwave attack stumbled Rey's Arwing, knocking it off and making it spin. Fox shouted to the top of his voice, "NOOOO!!!!!!" as he sees it fling away.  
  
With anger, he rushed to the pilots and gone berserk. He fired out volley of lasers but instead, he met the same fate.  
  
Back at the port...  
  
"OH NO! Are you sure, Pepper?" Peppy answered, "You didn't order them anything?!"  
  
"Yes! You better call them back!" Pepper reassured him.  
  
Falco walked towards Peppy. With doubt in mind, he said, "So, was that a fake order?"  
  
"Yes..." Peppy lowly replied.  
  
"I still can't get any answer from his or Rey's Arwing!!!" Skippy yelled out with worries.  
  
"What?!" Peppy yelled, "We must do something! Hey! Where the hell is Wolf?!"  
  
Falco nodded and replied, "In Terra he..." Then something hit him, "WAIT A SEC!" he whimpered, "Maybe GalaxyWulf can help us out! Let's contact 'em!"  
  
The three immediately called out the Terran heroes.  
  
Now, at the floating island-fortress...  
  
Fox woke up on a metal floor. He was surrounded by female soldiers of different species, but by the way they act, it seems that they follow one boss.  
  
He slowly got up as the feme fatales observed his move keenly. One wrong step, and it's Spin Drive Smasher for him. These dolls are trained for torture, espionage, and a lot more.  
  
Then, a shrouded, canine-like figure approached him at a short distance. Beside him is another soldier. A female eagle. Beautiful, but deadly. The canine-man spoke to him, "Ah, McCloud! How nice of you to join us!"  
  
"Volgar!" Fox replied firmly, "I should have known! What are you up to this time?!"  
  
Volgar grinned from the shadows, "Well, McCloud, are you such in a hurry? Aren't you going ask where your companion is?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Fox shouted, "Where's Rey?!" He slightly charged forward but was halted by the soldiers surrounding him.  
  
"Oh, Rey is it? Well then, come here Rey!" Volgar smiled demonically, "Someone likes to see you!"  
  
Then, a robust figure of a male dog appeared from a door, looking very serious. He has a strange outfit. He wears the uniform of a male GE soldier. As he appears in front of Fox, it was Rey, only this time, his muscles slightly grew, his height slightly increased, and he is different.  
  
"Wh-what?!" Fox shouted, "You've Genetically Enhanced him?! How could you?!"  
  
"Unit Rey, ready to report sir!" Rey saluted to Volgar, "Shall I finish him off, sir?"  
  
"No... Not yet! I have something special to tell him!" Volgar ordered.  
  
"Damn you!" Fox reacted to the shrouded canine. He then grinned and smiled, "Humph! Even when up-close and personal, I can't still see what type creature you are!" He then clenched his fists as if he was ready to fight, stating, "I'm glad you weren't able to GE Wulf!"  
  
"Hmm... I can see now that you understood my plan!" Volgar replied, "However, your question..."  
  
Volgar slowly walked around him, talking, "He has accumulated the Anatyde in his blood due to that accident. Too bad! If Rufus hadn't gone personal, he would be joining us right now, finishing you off!" He then turns around and faced Fox as he grasped his neck, still cloaked in the darkness. "But you aren't! Prepare to join the soldiers, McCloud!" he shook as he threw Fox down.  
  
Fox tried to get up, but he was knocked at the head by Rey, making him unconscious.  
  
"Sir, what shall I do with him?" Rey asked the master.  
  
"Put him in the 'special' GE Capsule..." Volgar commanded, "We will begin the experiment away."  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: The GE Capsule is where a person is placed as s/he undergoes GEE (Genetic Enhancement Experimentation). However, unlike any normal capsules, Volgar has a different plan for Fox.]  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Where am I?" in the darkness a voice whispered. It was Fox, kneeling after like he was pushed.  
  
As he stood up, someone pushed him down the ground again. As Fox looked up, it was Wulf.  
  
"Wulf?! What are you doing?" he yelled out.  
  
"What am I doing?!" Wulf shouted, "Hah! I'm doing what suits you!" Then, behind Wulf, his team members appeared.  
  
"You deserve to be punished!" he once again shouted, "Because you don't deserve to be the leader of StarFox!!! Guys, let's get him!"  
  
Wulf charged his Arm Cannon and aimed it at Fox. At the same time, Lupina placed her hands for the "Hadouken" stance, Eagle flapped his wings, Garou inhaled for some air, Vulpin created fireballs on his hands, and Bark charged his Alpha Buster.  
  
As Wulf fires it, Lupina's Hadouken, Eagle's Whirlwind, Garou's Ice Breathe, Vulpin's Fireballs, and Bark's Shock Orb fused with Wulf's Plasma Shot and transformed into a large ray that knocked Fox out, who was unable to evade it.  
  
He cried in pain as it blasted him. Then, as he looked to his back, it was Wulf, Peppy, Skippy, and Falco.  
  
"Guys!" he yelled as he tried to stand up. But then, Wolf kicked him out followed by Falco nailing his foot to Fox's head. His body hurts after what GalaxyWulf has done to him, but it becomes sorer than earlier.  
  
In pain, Fox asked, "Why? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because we hate you!" Skippy blathered, "You don't deserve to be our leader!"  
  
"You're such a kid! James was wrong to be the leader!" Peppy shouted, "We should've changed Wolf to a leader as soon as he joined us!"  
  
Then, two laser beams stabbed Fox. One to the right arm and one to the left leg. It was Pepper and strangely, James!  
  
"I was wrong to put you in StarFox!" Pepper yelled.  
  
"I am ultimately disappointed, no, DISGRACED to see you being a leader!" James scolded the fox.  
  
"WHAT?! Everyone is angry at me because I am the leader of StarFox! Why?!" Fox shouted out.  
  
He ended up being blasted on his shoulders, as everyone appeared in front of him.  
  
"You know why?" they all said chorally, "Because we..."  
  
"HATE YOU!!!"  
  
That stabbed Fox's heart. He realized his friends were not used to be. He was betrayed. He was faked. But then, as those figures disappear, a tall canine appeared. He helped Fox get up, and gave him some medicine.  
  
"V-Volgar?!" Fox was surprised to see him.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm here to help you!" Volgar reassured him, "I am your true friend! Trust me! I was constantly fighting them because I wanted to save you!"  
  
"Really?" Fox whimpered.  
  
"Yes... Indeed..." Volgar smiled, "We will finish those who harmed you! We will..."  
  
That strange distortion disappeared... It was Fox's mind, being manipulated by Volgar during the transformation.  
  
"Experiment finished... Unloading the patient..." the computer confirmed as the naked Fox slowly stood up.  
  
Fox has really been transformed. His body grew. His muscles were strengthened. His senses became more accurate.  
  
"Ahh! Fox! Good day!" Volgar greeted the newborn Fox.  
  
"Unit Fox ready, sir! Please, tell me what do you wish!" Fox implied with a salute.  
  
"Of course!" Volgar grinned, "Elea, give him a uniform!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Elea answered. But strangely, as she left the two, she felt something strange. Was it fear, angst, or pain?  
  
Volgar then faced Fox. He grinned evilly, "Now, here is your first mission..."  
  
What happened to Fox? Oh no! He's now a bad guy! What is his first mission for Volgar? What did Elea felt? What will our heroes do? The let's go to chapter 3! 


	3. Nonstory Chapter

Two Heroes Collide, BONUS!!!  
  
Well, wondering why there is a bonus chapter within a story? Well, I just recently came home after a vacation, so I'll relax for a while before writing Chapter 3. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this Segment!!!  
  
___________________________________  
  
The THC Syndrome!!!  
  
___________________________________  
  
Mwah ha ha ha!!! Well, there is this known sickness called Two Heroes Collide Syndrome or THC Syndrome, which well, is not an epidemic but a slight short sickness. It doesn't spread too much, but not really obsolete. Anyway, here are some the symptoms and diagnoses will occur if you have this syndrome... :)  
  
You join the club that saves wolves from being an endangered species.  
  
You bought your male dog a pair of eyeglasses and made built him a lab.  
  
You wanted to become a scientist specializing in minerals so that you may discover Anatyde.  
  
You told everybody that the terrorists are actually GE soldiers.  
  
You wish to become an astronaut so that you can fly into outer space and find Terra and Lylat.  
  
When you are forced in donating blood, you said you couldn't because you have Anatyde in your blood.  
  
Your favorite Street Fighter character is Sakura.  
  
In every game she appeared in, you played to study her moves.  
  
You threatened a bully that you'll kill him with your Hadouken and other Shotokan moves.  
  
You told the people in the Air Force to use Plasma Cannons and Neutron Blasters.  
  
You also told them to build Arwings, Wolfens, and Pranzers to be used in battle.  
  
You believed that SARS and AIDS are not the worst viruses around. You fear of... RABIES!  
  
You tried to crossbreed a falcon and a cat.  
  
You went searching for a pink cat and a blue vixen.  
  
You wanted wolves, foxes, and such animals to fly a plane.  
  
As you watched Star Wars, you told to your companion that the Jedis use Neutron Blades and flies an Arwing.  
  
You recommended GE soldiers in the Military.  
  
You wanted America or a country to be lead by two Generals instead of one President.  
  
Where ever you are, whenever you are, you always thought of THC.  
  
You watched Crush Gear Turbo and loved Kouya's Crush Gear, Garuda Phoenix or Garuda Eagle.  
  
You started saying Japanese stuff.  
  
You believed that the first monkey in space was actually an ape named Andross.  
  
The first dog was not a bitch named Laika but a dog named Bill.  
  
You proclaimed that the Solar System is composed of Corneria, Colonium, Fortuna, Willow, etc.  
  
You wanted to have a video game featuring GalaxyWulf and StarFox.  
  
You looked for an antrho-wolf pic for Megaman X.  
  
You stole an old person's cane and said it was Krazoa's Staff.  
  
When you dream, you said Krazoa visited you.  
  
You don't like cars. You like Arwings.  
  
For a guy, your room is full of pictures of Lupina, Ruby, Pranz, Fara, Katt, and Krystal.  
  
He he he... Still more to come! Hope you enjoy! Now, for the 3rd Chapter! 


	4. Switch of Sides

Two Heroes Collide 7, Genetic Fox  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)  
  
BECAUSE OF POPULAR DEMAND, I will not make Two Heroes Collide - ONI until the end of episode 8, which will really going to raise your fur! Anyway, thank you for your support, and please, keep on reading!  
  
Oh yeah, I've changed the format of the story too! :) Sorry for the long wait!  
  
It's nice to write after a long vacation, don't you think?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 7: GENETIC FOX  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Fox has been transformed into one of the GE soldiers. He now follows orders only from his master, Volgar. He now readies for his first mission. However, something is very strange, for his experiment was slightly different from the rest...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE!!! "Switch of Sides"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
As Elea gave Fox his uniform, she stared at the newborn vulpine. His eyes seem to be filled with something, unlike any other GE soldiers has. It was created with something that can always be called a secret. Then, something trembled at Elea's thoughts once more.  
  
"What am I feeling? Come on! Snap back out of it!!!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Is there something the matter, unit Elea?" Fox queued her as he equips the pair of knuckles that extend to the elbows.  
  
"Nothing..." she whimpered.  
  
"Anyway," Volgar ordered, "Fox, ready for your first mission?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Fox saluted. He was like any other GE soldiers; the "special experiment" seemed to not affect him.  
  
"Good." Volgar quivered as wind howled to his shady cape, "Your first mission is: Retrieve unit Ruby from the ones who took her from us!"  
  
"Easy!" Fox posed as he placed his arms around his waist.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh, just in case you're wondering what did Fox do, he swung his arm as he posed and placed it to his hips. Still can't figure it? Try to look all of Cammy's battle start-ups and victory poses in Marvel vs. Capcom 2.]  
  
"Oh, and by the way..." the leader in the shadows added, "You may want to kill if you want to, but our first priority is getting her back."  
  
"Don't worry, sir!" Fox reassured as he turns his back, "I'll get the information we'll need, I guarantee you! Also, for those who gets in my way, I'll terminate them."  
  
"That's nice to hear!" Volgar chuckled, "Now, you must locate the 'information' we are going to get from."  
  
Elea pushed in to Fox. She ordered, "I know where they are, so I suggest you take me along, unit Fox..."  
  
"It's easy to work alone." Fox presumed, "You'll only get in my way..."  
  
"But you don't know where they are?" Elea grappled her throat.  
  
But then, the alarm serenade out through the base. It grabs the attention of everyone.  
  
"Sir! We need you to take a look at what we've seen in the radar!" a GE soldier reported to Volgar.  
  
"Very well," Volgar ordered, "Elea. Fox. Follow me..."  
  
As Volgar viewed the large monitor, he saw that it was unidentified craft approaching to their location. Volgar laughed and dictated to everyone that it's just Star Canine.  
  
"So, your pretty useless after all..." Fox boasted at Elea, "Now, I want to work alone."  
  
Elea grabbed Fox's arm before he leaves, "Wait! Ruby and I worked together and we accomplished our missions!"  
  
Fox threw her away and scoffed, "As you might have known, I am a special GE soldier. I can do tasks completely double or triple of your so-called teamed workload." He then heads to the hangar, boarding his ArwingZero.  
  
"Damn it..." Elea whimpered in her silence.  
  
Volgar then stepped down from his place and confronted Elea, "Ahh... And what is the matter, my dear Elea?"  
  
"DAMN!" Elea shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME WORK WITH HIM?!"  
  
"So is this the effect of losing Ruby, isn't it?" Volgar grinned.  
  
"What?! NO!!!" Elea knelt down with her holding her head.  
  
"Hmm... Elea, for the past time, you have been defying my orders, isn't that right?" Volgar devilishly explained, "And no mere GE soldier could do that against me, well, no one except..."  
  
He then grabbed Elea's head and whispered to her, " ...Ruby, possibly Fox, and..."  
  
" ...YOU!!!"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?" Elea sweated as she tried to tick Volgar away.  
  
"Let me explain, my sweet Elea..."  
  
"All GE soldiers are created with their bodily stats boosted out from their primary limit. However, there is one condition: You will lose your sense of emotion. Yes, you will be just a mere puppet or doll with strings attached to me! As what I've researched in that time, you were all near-perfect."  
  
"It was until I came face-to-face against Lupine and Fox, the two current generals in Colonium! With them and their team, the Wolves of Albadheb, they were able to defeat my pawn of soldiers! They have strength and willpower that helped them gain energy."  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the newbies, this Fox is different from StarFox's Fox.]  
  
"After that, I realized that they became powerful because they have 'emotions' flowing through their mind and heart. Inspiration, courage, determination, and many more. That's why I had an idea to leave this 'emotion' in creating a GE soldier. Of course, I need a proto-type. That's why when I attacked the McGuire family, I kidnapped their daughter before killing them!"  
  
"I made Ruby McGuire my first ever GE soldier with 'emotion.' Yes, she has emotions running through her and what I perceived is correct! She is very successful and almost never failed in her missions! Of course it has a limit... When I almost started the experiment on a certain 'person', she started to ask herself about dreams, feelings, and such. I became worried just in case she might started to realize what she is and might turn her back to us, so I decided to make that 'person' earlier to be her companion. Someone who is just like her. I teamed Ruby and her always so that she can watch over her. Do you know who she is?"  
  
" ...ME?!" Elea answered in fear.  
  
" Yes, my dear! You!" the evil dictator grinned, "You are also a special GE soldier like Ruby and Fox..."  
  
"But, you said Fox will be different from us!" Elea shouted back.  
  
"Oh! There is a yes and a no, my dear Elea!" Volgar continued, "Fox did get the same treatment like you; he remains his 'emotion' with him. However..." He then placed his arms at his cape, continuing to talk, "I deleted his 'inspirational' emotions and replaced it with revenge, deceit, pain, anguish, and the like!"  
  
"But... Why?" Elea slowly asked as she stood up, "It seems pretty dark."  
  
"Because, my darling..." Volgar grinned as GE soldiers seemed to be building a formation in front of him, "I don't want to have 'mistakes' like you and Ruby ever again!"  
  
Then, two GE soldiers grabbed her arms. "What are you talking about... Tch! Hey!" she yelled.  
  
"Do you know what I will do after Fox has retrieved Ruby?" Volgar whispered as he patted Elea's head, "I will do the same thing what I will do to you: Reprogram you to be like Fox!"  
  
The bad feeling finally shook Elea out of her shell. She was getting a mixed feeling of freedom and fear. But now is not the time to think deeply. She needed to escape as soon as possible..  
  
As soon as she was taken away, she quickly spins around. The two soldiers grabbing her were suddenly swept away from her kicks. But as usual, she was detected and the other GE soldiers swarmed at her. She was losing time. She needed to get out.  
  
She rushed to the hangar after beating down a couple of soldiers. They all use the same technique, but Elea developed her own moves. She was able to bring down GE soldiers who were guarding the fighters. With her skill, she quickly jumped into one and started maneuvering it out.  
  
"I must do something," she thought to herself, "they are the only ones I can count on..."  
  
Meanwhile, while these things were happening, at the skies of Corneria comes the Star Canine...  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Garou mumbled, "I believe Fox is not the type of person who gets kidnapped!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure!" Falco answered in vain.  
  
"What I'm worried about is bringing Ruby along..." Peppy whimpered, "Do you think she's fully recuperated?"  
  
Wolf patted Peppy's back, smiling, "Don't worry! I'm here to support her!"  
  
Slippy meowed, "Oh! How sweet!" Ruby blushed while she sat on a chair.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since the time I started making fanfics, I always write Skippy instead of Slippy, so from now on... You know!]  
  
Wulf looked at the large screen. He is really concerned about his friend. What could've happened to Fox? Anyway, as he was observing the floating island, he saw a small fighter, similar to Fox's ArwingZero.  
  
"Hey guys! Look!" he yelled to take attention from everyone.  
  
"It looks like ArwingZero!" Vulpin pointed out.  
  
"It is ArwingZero!" Falco reassured, "And look! It's heading towards us!"  
  
Everyone became happy especially the StarFox team. However, Wulf felt a sudden glitch. He felt a bad feeling...  
  
As the hangar opened up, everyone waited Fox to come out from his fighter. Falco came up front, ready to greet Fox.  
  
Wulf suddenly heard something - something really BAD. As the fighter's hatch opened up, Wulf quickly rushed and pushed Falco away.  
  
"Get out!!!" Wulf yelled out. Falco was pushed aside. As the hatch opened, a beam was fired.  
  
"Aghh!!!" Wulf yelled out in pain as he was pushed back, hitting Lupina and Vulpin. The three were knocked out when they were slammed at another fighter.  
  
"Fox! What did you that for?" Falco shouted to Fox, wearing a strange uniform.  
  
Fox ignored Falco and ordered, "Bring me Ruby or else you'll be feeling a little bit awkward after I twist your joints!"  
  
"Never!" Wolf yelled as he drove a flying kick towards him. Fox just grabbed Wolf's leg and threw him towards Peppy, Slippy, and Falco.  
  
"I'll destroy everyone who gets in my way!" Fox shouted.  
  
"What's happening in there? Guys?" a voice echoed from the shutter. A girl stepped in from it. It was Ruby.  
  
"Ruby, you're coming with me!" Fox dashed towards her, grabbing her arm.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Ruby screamed as if something was drilling her head. She lay down and held her head so tight in order to relieve pain.  
  
Wolf was able to stand up, limping. But then, to his eyes, he saw Ruby standing up, with her eyes stunned. She posed behind Fox, saying, "Unit Ruby, ready for redelivering..."  
  
Wolf was stunned. Ruby became a GE soldier once more. But then, he saw the two getting near to him...  
  
What will happen to Wolf? What happened to everyone? What happened to Ruby and Elea? Find out in Chapter 4! 


	5. Separation and Power

Two Heroes Collide 7, Genetic Fox  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)  
  
BECAUSE OF POPULAR DEMAND, I will not make Two Heroes Collide - ONI until the end of episode 8, which will really going to raise your fur! Anyway, thank you for your support, and please, keep on reading!  
  
Oh yeah, I've changed the format of the story too! :) Sorry for the long wait! Really! In my country, classes has just been started, and this my first school weekend! Don't worry! I might be able to update weekly, but in a mean while, it will take a while!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 7: GENETIC FOX  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Elea finally knew the truth. Fox has already begun his mission. Ruby has in contact of a GE soldier. What will happen? Only the chapter can tell...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER FOUR!!! "Separation and Power"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Fox grinned with a devilish look. He whimpered at Wolf, "Fool! You should've stayed into your unconscious state!" He then looked at Ruby, sliding his hand to his neck; the "You're dead" sign.  
  
Ruby clenched her fists while they are on their sides, gathering her strength. She looked at the injured wolf, trying to stand up.  
  
"Ruby!" Wolf yelled, "Snap out of it! You can fight it!" He is trying to wake Ruby from her nightmare and psyche link.  
  
"Hah! Try as you want, you'll fail!" Fox griped, "Ruby, commence attack formation!"  
  
"Y-yes..." Ruby answered nervously. She walked towards the lupine and grabbed his collar. "You won't fight back?" she asked.  
  
"N-no... I won't... Ruby..." Wolf softly whispered, "Please... You can get yourself... out from that pain..."  
  
Ruby slightly loosens her grip. Something smashed her head. Someone wants to come out from it. "I... I can't..." she argued.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Fox impatiently yelled. Ruby just ignored him and looked at the wounded canine.  
  
"I know..." Wolf replied, "I know we can do this together..." He then slowly touched Ruby's hands, and held them tightly.  
  
"Wolf..." Ruby sighed. But then, something sparkled from her heart. Her mind seems to be trying to dig out, as well as her heart. Two voices ringed her from her ears.  
  
"Our dear gem, fight your nightmares. Fight for freedom."  
  
"Mother! Father!" Ruby yelled inside her mind.  
  
"Ruby, your love needs you and you also need him."  
  
"I... I..." she whimpered in confusion.  
  
But before she can give a shout, her emotions exploded and thus releasing her from the psychic chain. She was free. She became unconscious but Wolf caught her before falling.  
  
Fox was stunned in surprise. "Impossible!" he thought to himself, "The psyche link has been cut off from her! She's not a soldier anymore..."  
  
Wolf laid Ruby down and checked if she's still okay. Everything from her heartbeat to her pulse rate.  
  
"Everything seems to be okay..." Wolf queued.  
  
"Everything but THIS!" Fox shouted as he threw a fierce kick to Wolf's stomach. He landed up on the ground, drooling with blood.  
  
"I don't care whether she's not one of us anymore or not. She is my mission and I will not allow anyone to get in my way!" Fox scoffed. He then carried Ruby and took her to his ArwingZero.  
  
The fighter took off, leaving the hangar. On a few distance from Star Canine, Ruby recovered from her unconsciousness. She looked around, and is now inside Fox's ArwingZero.  
  
"Fox! Take me back!" Ruby yelled, trying to steal the controls.  
  
"You won't learn, wouldn't you?" Fox scolded as he tries to regain control.  
  
"They are your friends! Why did you do that to them?" she exclaimed.  
  
Fox suddenly stopped. In a soft manner, he replied, "They are my friends?"  
  
"Yes, they are!" Ruby explained, "You shouldn't be doing this to yourself and to them!"  
  
Fox became silent, but afterwards, he laughed demonically, "Friends? HAH! How could you rely on such pathetic banter! What I need is POWER! After I finish my mission, I will ask Sir Volgar to enhance me further by transferring your genetic protocol to mine!"  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fox's statements ain't rocket science. He means he wanted Volgar to drain Ruby's genetic enhancement to him.]  
  
Ruby was dragged down and was forced to stay on her seat. Fox barrel spin the ArwingZero to make the passenger (a.k.a. Ruby) stay on her place. But after a few seconds, lasers and plasma beams suddenly barraged the fighter.  
  
"What the hell?!" Fox whimpered. As he looked at his radar, he saw a fighter with the resemblance of those in the Floating Fortress. Then, in his monitor, a female eagle popped out from the frame. She was piloting the fighter. It is Elea!  
  
"Bullshit! What do you want now?!" Fox yelled in anger.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Even GE soldiers tend to be foul when they get pissed off!]  
  
"I want you to bring Ruby back to Star Canine. Sir Volgar's orders. If you refuse, I'll have to force you!" Elea ordered the fox.  
  
"Heh! What makes you think I will believe you?" Fox scoffed, "Volgar made his orders very clear to me, and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! Even you!"  
  
Fox piloted the fighter and dashed back to Elea's ship. The two dogfight above the glimmering sea of Corneria, and it was very intense.  
  
"I thought you want your friend to join you." Fox jittered.  
  
"Because I thought she'll be safe when she's with me," Elea replied, "but now I know the real intentions of Volgar! She'll be safer with Wolf and his friends! So please, if you care about her welfare..."  
  
"Hah! What made you think I would care for anything at all?!" Fox charged a stunning shot as he proclaimed, "The only thing important for me here is my mission!"  
  
The beam was large and Elea has no skill of evading it. It damaged her fighter and she drifted out and away.  
  
"As I said, no one will get in my way!" Fox mocked as he piloted ArwingZero to the fortress.  
  
"Elea..." Ruby thought as she kept silent at the back.  
  
As Fox piloted his ship, a voice startled him.  
  
"Fox... What happened to you?"  
  
"Fox... You are not on yourself!"  
  
"Silence!" Fox groaned, "I don't want to hear your lectures!"  
  
"So the son now speaks back to his father..."  
  
"Hah! Don't be a fool, Dad!" Fox grinned.  
  
"Snap out of it! You're friends are waiting for you!"  
  
"You can't scare me by being my in my conscience!" Fox shouted. He punched a hidden speaker in his fighter. "Now that proves that you're lying about your death!" he mocked.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Uhh... Where am I?" Wolf slowly opened his eyes as he tried to stand up from something soft. He is inside the sick bay, and was laid on a bed. The first person to greet him is a dog with thick glasses. It was Bark, preparing some cloth or gauze with a special trimming in it.  
  
"Hey! You finally woke up!" Bark grinned.  
  
"Looks like you weren't injured." Wolf smiled.  
  
"I wasn't there!" Bark grinned, "I was inside my lab when I heard crashes from the hangar, so I decided to go here. When I reached this place, I just saw Arwing Zero took off."  
  
"Well, at least you didn't get hurt. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to recuperate." Wolf shrugged as he stood up. "Uh... What's that for?" he asked as he pointed the special gauze.  
  
"Ahh... This?" Bark explained, "It's a special Fracture Displacer. Wrap it around the area the fractured bone is, and it will generate special waves to activate the cells to build quickly. You see, Falco, Skippy, and Peppy broke their arms and legs."  
  
"I see... What about Lupina, Wulf, and Vulpin?" Wolf asked again as he grabbed his jacket.  
  
"The twisted their legs and arms, so a simple bracer will do, the one with special tissue growth emissions!" Bark smiled.  
  
Wolf walked down to the main bridge. His thoughts still flew to Ruby. What happened to her? What will Fox do to her? No one knows.  
  
Then, the large monitor alerted. It was Eagle, confirming something. "Guys! We have... Huh! Wolf! You're the only one awake?" Eagle smirked.  
  
"Why weren't you at the incident?" Wolf asked the eagle at the monitor.  
  
"Well," Eagle exclaimed, "Garou and I were in the gym when something crashed. When we went to the hangar, all we found was Bark checking your unconscious bodies. We helped him bring you guys to the sick bay."  
  
"I see..." Wolf sighed, "The guys won't be here for a while. So, what's up?"  
  
"After you guys were brought to the bay, Garou detected a floating debris in our nearby radius. He is already carrying the broken fighter here, it might look like the enemy's ship or something." Eagle explained, "Let's take a look in the hangar, pronto!"  
  
Wolf rushed to the hangar. Thoughts splashed to his head. Was it Fox's plane? No. Fox is a great ace-pilot and wasn't this reckless. But more ever, did he do it? But why?  
  
As it was dragged inside the hangar, Wolf opened the cockpit of the destroyed ship. To his surprise, it was a female eagle dresses in a GE soldier's uniform. She was covered in blood, and is still bleeding heavily.  
  
"Is she alive?" Garou thought in wonder.  
  
"We must take her to Bark at once! I know her but I'll explain later!" Wolf quickly but carefully took the body out from the ship. He knew that it is Elea and he might get answers from her once she's recovered.  
  
Back at the Floating Mansion...  
  
Fox walked to the hallways with Ruby hand-cuffed with laser-like cuffs. He was met by Rey, who looks somewhat worried.  
  
"Unit Fox, is everything all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Now please, can you get out of my way?" Fox mumbled.  
  
"But Unit Fox, you look tired! I'll handle Unit Ruby from here..." Rey suggested.  
  
Fox was pissed off and drove a punch to Rey, knocking him down. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted, "I told you I'll take him to Sir Volgar! Besides, how dare you call her 'Unit' as well as me? Are you saying that I'm as pathetic as this prototype?!"  
  
He left the poor dog lying down with blood dripping from his mouth. Ruby just stared at Rey with pity. If only she could do something...  
  
As Fox approached Volgar, he presented to him the "package."  
  
"You did well, Fox... Very well!" Volgar grinned at the fox. He then walks towards Ruby and said, "You are so beautiful, Ruby. Too bad you'll be wasted!"  
  
He then faced back at Fox and asked, "Did you terminated Elea?"  
  
Fox grinned and answered, "Oh yes... I assure you, sir!"  
  
"Good!" Volgar answered.  
  
Then, Fox quickly bowed to Volgar and pleaded, "Sir! May I ask you a favor?"  
  
"What is it?" Volgar assured.  
  
"I want to be enhanced further. Can you please transfer her genetic protocol to mine?" Fox requested his master.  
  
Volgar stared at the two. He filled his glass with wine and sipped to it. He answered, "Of course, my favorite soldier!"  
  
What?! Fox now thirsts for power? On the top of that, only a few of the heroes can fight! When will Fox ever going to return to his normal self? Find out in chapter 5! 


	6. Hikari

Two Heroes Collide 7, Genetic Fox  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)  
  
BECAUSE OF POPULAR DEMAND, I will not make Two Heroes Collide - ONI until the end of episode 8, which will really going to raise your fur! Anyway, thank you for your support, and please, keep on reading!  
  
Oh yeah, I've changed the format of the story too! :) Uh... I made this chapter a day after the last one, but you'll be expecting very long updates because of school... Sorry!  
  
FOLLOW-UP DISCLAIMER: Hikari is a song from Kingdom Hearts and I don't own that! The translation and lyrics came from Animelyrics.com so the credits are to them!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ IT OR ELSE! I will update once a week in my two stories, THC series and the THC - Jrs. okay!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 7: GENETIC FOX  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Fox wants to be stronger by using Ruby's genetic protocol. Ruby's only chances of rescue are the guys Wolf, Eagle, Garou, and hopefully Elea. What happened to the old Fox whom they once knew? And... Is James really alive?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER FIVE!!! "Hikari"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Ruby was silently drifting into emptiness. She was placed inside a capsule, and her mind being nothing. But then, these words chant in a tone.  
  
Donna tokidatte  
  
Tada hitoride  
  
Unmei wasurete  
  
Ikitekitanoni  
  
Totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
  
Mayonakani  
  
(No matter what the time  
  
I'm just alone  
  
Destiny forgotten,  
  
Even though I kept going.  
  
Inside of the sudden light I awaken  
  
In the middle of the night)  
  
"Hikari..." Ruby whispered to herself, "Where can I find it? Where?" Then, a voice answered her call.  
  
"Don't give up, my sweet gem..."  
  
"Father!" Ruby snuggled, "What does that mean?" But then, another voice answered.  
  
"I sang a special song for you, my dear jewel. You know what it is..."  
  
"Mother... Is it Hikari?" Ruby softly replied. The two voices answered back.  
  
"You'll find it soon..."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Star Canine...  
  
After a few minutes of operation and healing of wounds, Elea was able to wake up from a slight unconsciousness. She was lying on the bed, and was being observed by the three.  
  
"Wh... Where am I?" Elea gasped to her surprise. She was greeted by a dog, two lupines, and an eagle.  
  
"Great!" Wolf seriously gestured, "You're finally awake! Now we can talk!"  
  
"Hey Wolf," Eagle stopped the lupine, "let the girl rest, okay. You can have a serious discussion later!"  
  
"No," Elea whimpered, "he is right. I have something very important to tell you!"  
  
"Huh?" Garou stated, "What about it?"  
  
Bark checked the young avian's temperature. He then, slowly unwrapped her bandages. While doing so, he said, "Hmm... GE soldiers have fascinating anatomy. You heal fast, like Anatyde."  
  
"Wulf!" Elea strided at once after her bandages where removed, "Where is he? He needs to hear me!"  
  
Garou patted the exhaled eagle and whimpered, "Sorry, pal... Wulf's been terribly injured and won't be able to hear you out. He hasn't fully recru-"  
  
"-I'm here, you can talk now." a voice gruffed. It was Wulf, walking with bandages on his abdomen and his forehead. If you can picture him, his forehead seems to be slightly bleeding.  
  
"Wow, you quickly heal fast!" Wolf exclaimed in amazement, "I can still remember that fight with Garuda..." Eagle smiled and patted Wolf's elbow.  
  
Wulf smiled for a while but then became serious. He faced Elea and said, "Elea, what are you going to tell us?"  
  
Elea breathed deeply. She thought of everything she knew. She started, "Guys... Ruby is in danger. Fox was a special version of a GE soldier, like Ruby and me... the one with emotions. Only this time, he was filled with hatred and anger, unlike us, who were filled with regular ones. Now, after finding out that Ruby lost her GE soldier characteristics, he wants to transfer Ruby's body enhancements or the genetic protocol to his, becoming much more stronger than before."  
  
"That sounds bad..." Eagle clenched his fist.  
  
"I don't think that sounds only bad..." Wolf shook his head in fear about losing Ruby.  
  
"Yes," Elea continued, "It's far worse than bad. Not only Volgar will have the ultimate GE soldier, Ruby will... Ruby will lose her energy, her life force. She will then succumb... She will die..." A tear flew down to Elea's cheek after saying that. She started crying. She whimpered, "I... I thought I was able to protect her by keeping her by my side, and making her stay away from normal people's contact. But I was wrong. She's safer when she's surrounded by her friends, especially you, Wolf... You are her 'Hikari'..."  
  
Wolf became silent. He thought of the word Hikari. "Light..." Wolf remarked, "Hikari means light..."  
  
Everyone stared at him. They are giving the "How did you knew that Hikari means light?" face at him.  
  
"She told me... Even though she never did..." Wolf exclaimed softly, "Earlier, when she was psyched by Fox, she grabbed me... But then, a special feeling happened within the two if us. I told her I'll never give on rescuing her, and she smiled. She said that I am her Hikari, her light..."  
  
Wolf knelt down and started feeling down. Losing Ruby... It's really painful. You know what it feels if you'll lose someone very dear to you... What fate is it?  
  
But then, someone whispered to his heart. It was crying. A female voice told him to not give up.  
  
"Help me... Help me, Wolf..."  
  
"Ruby... I... I..." Wolf slowly fluctuated.  
  
"You mustn't give up..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You are my Hikari..."  
  
"I lost it... it's in the darkness..."  
  
"Maybe this will help you..."  
  
Then, an echo sang. The song that gave hope to him and Ruby. A song called Hikari...  
  
--Hikari--  
  
donna tokidatte  
  
tada hitoride  
  
unmei wasurete  
  
ikitekitanoni  
  
totsuzen no "Hikari" no naka megasameru  
  
mayonakani  
  
(No matter what the time  
  
I'm just alone  
  
Destiny forgotten,  
  
Even though I kept going.  
  
Inside of the sudden "Light" I awaken  
  
In the middle of the night)  
  
shizukani  
  
deguchini tatte  
  
kurayami ni hikari wo ute  
  
(Quietly,  
  
Stand in the exit way,  
  
And, in the pitch-black, take the light)  
  
imadoki yakusoku nante  
  
fuan ni saseru dakekana  
  
negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou  
  
kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo  
  
(And about the recent promises,  
  
Is it just that I'm so anxious?  
  
A wish that's wanting to be said, but shall be repressed  
  
I'll introduce my family,  
  
You'll surely get along well)  
  
donna tokidatte  
  
zutto futaride  
  
donna tokidatte  
  
soba ni irukara  
  
kimi to iu "Hikari" ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
  
mayonakani  
  
(No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The "Light" known as you finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night)  
  
urusai  
  
toori ni haitte  
  
unmei no kamen wo tore  
  
(Enter a noisy street  
  
And put on the mask of destiny.)  
  
saki wo mitooshi suginante  
  
imi no nai koto ha yamete  
  
kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo  
  
mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
  
bokunimo wakaranai  
  
(Thinking too much about the future.  
  
Stopping things that have no meaning.  
  
Today I'll eat delicious things.  
  
The future is always before us,  
  
Even I don't know it.)  
  
kansei sasenaide  
  
motto yokushite  
  
one scene zutsu totte  
  
ikeba iikara  
  
kimi to iu "Hikari" ga watashi no scenario  
  
utsushidasu  
  
(It's not necessary to go right to the end,  
  
Just keep going.  
  
It's okay if the scenes  
  
Go on one by one.  
  
The "Light" known as you  
  
reflects my scenario)  
  
motto hanasouyo  
  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
  
miteiteyo  
  
(Let's talk more,  
  
And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes.  
  
Turn off the television,  
  
And look only at me.)  
  
donnani yokutatte  
  
shinji kirenaine  
  
sonna toki datte  
  
soba ni irukara  
  
kimi to iu "Hikari" ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
  
mayonakani  
  
(No matter how well we're doing,  
  
I don't believe in us completely.  
  
But at those sort of times,  
  
Because you're by my side,  
  
The "Light" known as you finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night.)  
  
motto hanasouyo  
  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
  
miteiteyo  
  
(Let's talk more,  
  
And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes.  
  
Turn off the television,  
  
And look only at me.)  
  
motto hanasouyo  
  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
  
miteiteyo  
  
(Let's talk more,  
  
And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes.  
  
Turn off the television,  
  
And look only at me.)  
  
"Hikari... Me..." Wolf thought deeply, "I will... I will be your Hikari!"  
  
Wolf snapped out from his hopelessness. He shouted, "Come on, guys! We'll fight our way and save Ruby! We'll put Fox back from his own self! I swear!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Wulf smiled.  
  
"Hehehe! It's party time!" Garou yelled.  
  
"Yatta!" (All right!) Bark grinned.  
  
"Our wings will soar!" Eagle jittered.  
  
"I know you can do it! I know you can protect her, Wolf-chan!" Elea winked.  
  
"Let's go!" Wolf commenced. The team is ready for action and will rescue Ruby. Truly, he is enlightened. He is Ruby's Hikari!  
  
Wow! that's really a sort of comeback! But will they be able to reach Ruby in time? Stay tuned for chapter 6! 


	7. The Point of Friendship

Two Heroes Collide 7, Genetic Fox  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)  
  
BECAUSE OF POPULAR DEMAND, I will not make Two Heroes Collide - ONI until the end of episode 8, which will really going to raise your fur! Anyway, thank you for your support, and please, keep on reading!  
  
Oh yeah, I've changed the format of the story too! :) Whoo hoo! It's school weekend so you know what it means! A NEW UPDATE! Hey! This is the last chapter! Oh, and please read my Two Heroes Collide Juniors! You'll enjoy it very VERY much!  
  
I want to take Edi90 (also known as Wolf Urameshi), Wolfarine, and everyone who reviewed me! Don't think that I'm giving special names out so that jealousy would occur. It's just they have been reviewing me out recently and they are reading my stories up. But I also want to thank YOU! Of course, this stuff wouldn't be made without a reader like you!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 7: GENETIC FOX  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Wolf is the Hikari... Now that he knew that, what must he do to save her? Will there be sacrifices made, or just a plain strategy? But what about Fox? Also... Is James REALLY alive?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER SIX!!! "The Point of Friendship"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Bark grabbed a few gizmos from his lab and brought it to the meeting room. He explained, "If we're going to get out and wobble them, you're going to need these..." He then starts pointing the gadgets out.  
  
"Wulf," he announced, "you're going to attach these 'Bolt Orbs' Parts to your armor. Use it in case for an emergency."  
  
Wulf grabbed the small orbs and pockets them.  
  
"Elea," Bark called out next, "wear this 'Stimulator Glove.'"  
  
"Uh... What does this stuff do?" Elea questioned.  
  
Bark's eyeglasses flashed and pronounced, "Those knuckles has special microscopic injectors that numb the muscle. Punch it to the enemy and you'll see!"  
  
"And Wolf," he tailed out last, "Fox is really dangerous even before he gets his genetic protocol. So he is very much more than deadly if gets an upgrade. That's why I made you this."  
  
"Huh?" Wolf wondered, "What is this?"  
  
"That's an 'Arm Armor.'" Bark clanged, "It's just like Anatyde Armor, but only the arm part! Don't worry! It has already the 'Neutron Blade' and 'Plasma Cannon' attached to it."  
  
"I'm actually feel more convenient if I only use a Neutron Blade..." Wolf smiled.  
  
"Really?" Bark grinned, "Well, okay! Here's the katana... But if you want to wear the Arm Armor, yell out 'Armor,' since I've programmed it to you."  
  
"Uh... Sure..." Wolf sweatdropped.  
  
Bark flashed, "Now, for the plan..."  
  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Eagle and Garou halted Bark, "Where are our weapons?"  
  
"Morons!" Bark yelled due to annoyance, "Your anatomy is your weapons! Garou can breathe ice and you can swing a tornado or two!"  
  
"Ohh..." the two collided.  
  
"Now," Bark continued sarcastically, "before we were RUDELY INTERRUPTED, I was explaining about the plan. FIrst, I want you to invade the frontal side of the fortress. Since it has heat sensors guarding that place, we can't use Stealth Shields. However, we can use Sub-Zero Barrier, a shield that neutralizes heat. Then, fire an Ice Bomb to freeze the entrance. Once the guards are out, Garou and Eagle will stay outside to bay the enemies and plant a special bomb while Wulf, Elea, and Wolf dashes in the GE room. Rescue Ruby and Fox, and if possible, defeat Volgar. Once outside, detonate that bomb. It will create a brain synapse that paralyzes and stuns them. We'll drag that ship to the GE lab to cure the GE soldiers. Any questions?"  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know... It's damn long!]  
  
"You're not going with us?" Elea asked.  
  
"I'll be monitoring you!" Bark whimpered as he threw something to her, "Place it on your belt."  
  
Elea just grabbed the small camera and placed it on her buckle.  
  
Everyone stood up. The guys started the fighters and opened the hangar. But then. Bark came running towards them.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing..." Bark shouted, "WOLF! Bring this!"  
  
Bark threw something to Wolf, something sentimental. Wolf opened his palm and saw his old eye-patch.  
  
"Uh, Bark," Wolf wondered, "My left eye is already healed, and I don't wear eye-patches anymore. What's this for?"  
  
"You'll find out..." Bark smiled with that enigmatic face.  
  
He looked at the fighters as they launch off the hangar and blasted towards the fortress. As the hangar closes, he went back on recuperating the injured group mates.  
  
At the battle scene...  
  
"Okay guys!" Wulf commanded, "We're getting near the heat sensor radius! Commence Sub-Zero Barrier!"  
  
"Roger!" everyone replied.  
  
If you were there, watching the sky, you'll see a formation of light-blue orbs, joining together, creating a vast blue beam. They looked like a small aurora to be certain.  
  
They jettisoned towards the unsuspecting fort and wavered within the nearby radius.  
  
"Okay, I'll fire it now!" Garou warned, "ICE BOMB!"  
  
As Garou's fighter, the Ice Fang, fires a strange blue orb that dashed towards the entrance and exploded. It created a special ice field that froze everyone who was once there. It created a small rumble to the fortress.  
  
At the GE room, Fox was removing his uniform to begin the genetic protocol when a rumble slightly shook the floor.  
  
"What was that?" Volgar wondered.  
  
"No..." Fox enraged, "We must hurry!"  
  
Volgar called a few GE soldiers to investigate the area. He knew something didn't act normally.  
  
Back at the entrance hall...  
  
The team slowly walked to the chilly pathway. It was really cold. Imagine a walk in Alaska wearing a space fighter's uniform! They passed a few GE soldiers that were frozen.  
  
"Will they be okay?" Elea remarked with worries.  
  
"Don't worry!" Eagle smiled, "They are only frozen! Once the ice is thawed, they'll be back to normal!"  
  
Elea gruffed back and whispered, "Sorry... I thought that..."  
  
"No need..." Wolf answered, "We understand..."  
  
As the five walked to the doorway to the main hall, a bunch of GE soldiers appeared. They have been deployed by Volgar.  
  
"Intruders." the female rabbit announced, "Step back within 5 seconds or else..."  
  
"Damn! We're caught!" Wulf shouted as he positions his fighting stance.  
  
"Guys! Listen," Elea whispered, "At exactly five, attack!"  
  
The male lizard counted, "One... Two... Three... Four..."  
  
"FIVE!"  
  
Elea dashed and did a flying kick. Wulf dashed as well as Wolf. Garou rushed as a wolf (It means on all fours) and Eagle flew up.  
  
The soldiers dashed forward and also commenced attack.  
  
There was a tremendous fight. They let out kicks. Punches also flew. It was a claw and paw fight!  
  
Elea did a Cannon Drill to the two soldiers, whipping them away.  
  
Wulf did a "spinning kick" on the ground, flinging away the enemies.  
  
Eagle swoop the soldiers by blasting them with a tornado.  
  
Wolf wounded the enemy with his dagger, followed by a few punches.  
  
Garou, still on his "wolf" position, blew an arctic wind, freezing some stupid soldiers.  
  
After that intense combat, Elea stood up and cheered, "Hey! We did it!"  
  
But then, to her unsuspecting surprise, the lizard slightly stood up with a knife as he thrusts it to Elea's back.  
  
"ELEA! LOOK OUT!" Wulf yelled out to his voice.  
  
As she looked at her back, the knife was charging to her chest. She couldn't move. She was stunned... The knife was going to pierce her when... BANG!  
  
Someone kicked the lizard away. A blue canine, wearing a GE uniform appeared in front of them.  
  
"You're..." Elea was taken by surprise, "You're Rey!"  
  
"Unit... Elea..." Rey spoke as he dropped down, "You... must... go... there... GE... room... stop... Unit... Fox..."  
  
"What happened to you?" Wolf asked the blue dog.  
  
"Genetic... protocol... was... taken... from... me... Sir... Volgar... took... away.... my... energy..." Rey replied as he breathes heavily.  
  
"Damn that bullshit!" Wolf angrily replied.  
  
"Wolf's right..." Garou said, "You three should go on. We'll stay here, take care of Rey, and keep the soldiers in bay. We'll also plant the psionic bomb."  
  
"Take care..." Elea whimpered as she dashed to the door.  
  
The three ran through the shutters one by one. They were imagining it as a long hallway separated by doors. As they reached to the final door... It was the GE room.  
  
"VOLGAR! FOX!" they yelled out indefinitely.  
  
Volgar grinned, "You're too late! The process is almost complete!"  
  
"What the... NOOO!!!" Wolf shouted in grief.  
  
"Why... Why did you do this?" Elea asked out, "Why did you took away Rey's and Elea's protocol?"  
  
"Ah... So you already met Rey!" Volgar continued, "Let's just say that he's the appetizer. We're going to use him if the genetic protocol transfer was a successful experiment, and it did! Not only that, but now Fox is made up of much more power than he ever imagined!"  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Wolf yelled in anger.  
  
"Ah..." Volgar grinned, "I want you to meet your friend, Fox!"  
  
A figure stepped out and Fox, naked but was covered with smoke, slowly walked forward.  
  
Volgar threw a uniform for him and he slowly wears it as if he was calm.  
  
"Now Fox..." Volgar ordered, "DESTROY THEM!"  
  
Fox slowly faced at Wolf, Wulf, and Elea. He then replied stone-heartedly, "Yes sir..." his eyes became red, which was once green. He was slightly taller than usual. And black aura was surrounding them.  
  
But then, an echo wrapped the area.  
  
"Three against a powerful soldier and a mad man, how unfair..."  
  
"What the?" Wolf wondered.  
  
Wulf and Volgar knew that voice was very familiar.  
  
Then, two neutron blades were dropped from the sky. It was colored red. Wulf soon knew him. With smile, he said, "That's..."  
  
A figure came down. A red lupine, with his tail blowing by the wind, and a cross mark on the snout.  
  
"Rufus!" Wolf and Wulf shouted.  
  
"Rufus? What's the meaning of this?" Volgar pointed out.  
  
"I'm here to straighten things out..." Rufus quivered, "After resting and thinking alone... My past and everything... I realized that YOU are the one who almost got me killed!"  
  
"Ahh... So the truth is out!" Volgar grinned, "DESTROY HIM AS WELL!"  
  
"Understood..." Fox replied coldly as he starts to walk forward.  
  
The (ultimate) battle is about to begin... But what will happen? See you at chapter 7! 


	8. Clearing the Vague Vision

Two Heroes Collide 7, Genetic Fox  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)  
  
BECAUSE OF POPULAR DEMAND, I will not make Two Heroes Collide - ONI until the end of episode 8, which will really going to raise your fur! Anyway, thank you for your support, and please, keep on reading!  
  
Oh yeah, I've changed the format of the story too! :) Whoo hoo! It's school weekend so you know what it means! A NEW UPDATE! Hey! This is the last chapter! Oh, and please read my Two Heroes Collide Juniors! You'll enjoy it very VERY much!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 7: GENETIC FOX  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The guys are too late... Fox has already completed the transfer... He is too powerful to stop now. But then, through a shimmering light, darkness will fall... Rufus realized the wrong ordeals he has done before... He is free from Volgar's clutches.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN!!! "Clearing the Vague Vision"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Fox glared at the people who want to save him. His eyes are burning with rage. Was it because he has been exposed to the chemicals so much? Or was it something else? No one knows...  
  
Like all special GE soldiers, Fox asked himself, "If they care about my well-being, how come they wish to take me away from here if I find this place comfortable?" Seeing how well determined those faces of his opposition looked, he felt something very strange. However, he urged himself not to listen to such pitiful voices. He is programmed to destroy and follow Volgar and nothing more...  
  
"Ru..." Wulf whispered in the midst of the battle.  
  
"Wulf..." Rufus replied with the same tone.  
  
"HAH!" Volgar scoffed, "Rufus, why did you turn your back against me? I fed you when you work for me! I gave you the Anatyde Armor and I gave you a second chance!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rufus yelled, "I now know everything! The fighter that Wulf was on... You reprogrammed it to attack by your command! You kept it a secret for 4 years!"  
  
During those conversations, Elea and Wolf hurriedly rushed towards the capsule Ruby is. As Wolf span the wheel-like switch, Elea forced the door to open. Steam or air brewed out from the capsule, as if it was boiling in there. Then, as the mist clears, Ruby was there, unconscious because of the genetic protocol earlier. The two carried her out and hurriedly rushed to Wulf and Rufus' side.  
  
Back at the conversation...  
  
"Rufus... Rufus... When will you ever learn?" Volgar scoffed, "He killed your friend, Tenko... Remember?"  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: For more info on Wulf's, Fox's, Rufus', and Wolf's past, read my Two Heroes Collide 5 - A Past's Conclusion.]  
  
"Humph!" Rufus answered, "He was no friend! I discovered that he was playing along with you!"  
  
Volgar suddenly felt cold. His secrets are out. "Damn you!" Volgar threatened, "I never thought this day will come... Still, you served me before. Therefore, if you turn your back to your friends, I'll accept you back whole-heartedly."  
  
"Are you dumb or even dumber?!" Rufus shouted, "I'll never leave Okamikun! I'll never leave Fox! I'll never leave Wolf! I'll never leave any of my friends!"  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wulf is also known as "Okamikun." Strangely, that's also my nickname!]  
  
"Oh well..." Volgar grinned, "I'll just have to let your 'pals' from Exilus finish you..."  
  
"Hah!" Rufus grinned, "NebullaWolf helped me find my wrong-doings. I never treated them slaves... I never treated them different... I treated them as my friends that's why I earn their trust as well as they earn mine!"  
  
The conversations ran through Fox's ears. What are they fighting for? Why? Why are they teaming up? I need an answer... Maybe by fighting them, he'll get the answer...  
  
A gusty wind blew inside the cracked lab. It seems that Volgar now finally has to destroy them all.  
  
"Fine..." Volgar insisted, "I'll just have to settle with the most powerful GE soldier ever created... Fox!"  
  
Fox looked and saluted, "Yes sir?"  
  
"DESTROY THEM ALL!"  
  
Volgar left the scene and ditched the fortress. He brought along some soldiers with him.  
  
With those words, he became hostile... He replied, "Yes... sir!" His eyes glowed red once more as he dashed towards the four.  
  
Wulf, Wolf, Rufus, and Elea (While carrying Ruby) split up to evade Fox. Their new plan is to knock Fox out to his senses.  
  
"Armor!" Wulf yelled. The blue Anatyde Armor was instantly equipped to him.  
  
Fox instantly saw it and dashed towards Wulf. "You'll have to think twice using that armor again!" he blathered.  
  
"Screw you!" Wulf strangled in restrain. He kicked Fox away, but he was able to flip back and kick Wulf out to hit a wall.  
  
"Damn!" Rufus shouted as he dashed towards Fox, "Psionic Cutter!"  
  
Immediately, two sonic slashes swiftly dashed towards Fox. He was about to be hit, but all of a sudden, he disappeared.  
  
"What?" Rufus wondered. But then, a silhouette appeared behind him.  
  
Fox quickly delivered a two-kick spin move, but Rufus was able to sense him going to his back, so he quickly somersaulted away.  
  
"You're good..." Fox whispered, "Tell me... Why did you left Sir Volgar?"  
  
"Because..." Rufus answered as he vanishes from the ground, and then reappears from the sky, "There are more important things in life than revenge and power!" He drops down with a slash, but Fox avoids it.  
  
"Then my sir is giving you justice, for you seek revenge on your once opponents." Fox replied as he darts towards Rufus.  
  
"No..." he answered back as he flailed his twin sabers for a defensive position, "Justice and revenge are never the same... I just realized it now..."  
  
"You're so poor-minded like everyone, I don't know how Sir Volgar put his trust to you..." Fox shouted as he stanced.  
  
"You don't me very much... He didn't trusted me..." Rufus breathed, "He used me!"  
  
Fox just gave a "Humph!" and dashed towards Rufus.  
  
Rufus dashed forward and the two collided. After the collision, Rufus was knocked away.  
  
Wolf got his turn. He ran forward as he slashed his dagger to Fox's back. Strangely, Fox didn't notice him coming. He felt pain in an instant, as the blade was dragged from his back.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Fox yelled. Wolf jumped and tried to thrust it back, but this time, Fox was able to notice him. He grabbed Wolf to his neck and raised him.  
  
"Damn you!" Fox shouted as he grappled the wolf's neck.  
  
Wolf could hardly breathe. If this lasts longer, he would die. Wolf wiggled as if he was a fish out of water. He is in strangles.  
  
But then, something came to his mind. His legs are wide open, and can reach Fox. So, he quickly recoiled them, and instantly swung them to Fox, hitting him to the face.  
  
Fox didn't notice that coming. To his anger, he hurled Wolf high, dropping down to the hard ground.  
  
Blood gushed out from Fox's mouth. Wounds scratched his face, most likely his cheeks; His back was bleeding; His legs were scratched; But he didn't care. He must finish what was ordered to him. His next target is Elea.  
  
Elea was carrying Ruby away to avoid any conflict. But then, he saw Fox walking towards her. She can't fight while carrying someone, and she can't drop Ruby, because the environment is too dangerous for her.  
  
"Elea... You are so... PATHETIC!!!" Fox shouted as he gets near the two.  
  
Elea looked firmly. She can't get away. She must fight in order to make her friends safe.  
  
Wolf tried to stand up after being dropped high, but his body aches in pain. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, but he could relieve the pain. As he stood up, something dropped from his pocket. It is colored black, has strings connected to its both ends... His eye patch!  
  
"My eye patch..." Wolf remembered that before when he once wears it, he was the leader of StarWolf, the vicious enemy of Fox. Then, something flashed to him.  
  
"I now know what to do..." Wolf thought for the idea.  
  
Fox grabbed Elea's arm, as if he is a forceful boyfriend grabbing the girlfriend.  
  
"Let go of me!" Elea shouted in pain.  
  
"Why would I?" Fox scoffed.  
  
Then, someone called him...  
  
"Hey Fox!" a voice yelled to Fox. He looked back to see who it was. Guess what he saw...  
  
He saw an eye patched wolf, with torn clothes and wounded body. (He got wounded from Fox's attacks.) "I am StarWolf..."  
  
Fox didn't know what he felt. It was something that you would call an "irresistible feeling" to someone. He ignored Elea and Ruby, and started walking towards Wolf.  
  
"I know you couldn't avoid me..." Wolf grinned, "I know you wanted to see me again like this..."  
  
"I don't know... Why do I like you? Why?!" Fox shouted as he dashed towards Wolf.  
  
"Because before, you were StarFox!" Wolf yelled as he quickly punched Fox to the belly.  
  
Wulf finally woke up, and saw what happened. He needed to take action immediately or else...  
  
He dashed towards the two, embraced (or grappled) Fox very tightly.  
  
"Let me go!" Fox pushed out.  
  
Wulf closed his eyes and replied softly, "Forgive me, friend..."  
  
A bolt of lightning shocked Fox. Wulf's armor has some Bolt Orbs that enabled him to deliver a shock therapy to Fox.  
  
Fox yelled in pain. He can't resist the bolt going through him. Also, Wulf was embracing him, so he can't escape.  
  
After a few minutes, Wulf stopped. He whispered to Fox's ear while hugging him, "I'm sorry, Fox... I don't really mean this..."  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Why won't you make a yaoi out of the two? I'll permit you, as long as you ask permission!]  
  
Rufus woke up and saw everyone piling up from the side.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Rufus asked as he saw Wulf carrying Fox.  
  
"Don't worry..." Wolf replied, "It's finally over..."  
  
Then, two figures came out from the large door. It was Eagle and Garou, running from a crowd of GE soldiers. Behind them was Rey, helping the two from keeping the GE soldiers getting the psionic bomb.  
  
"Hey! What took you so long?" Garou bolted as he saw the four clumped on a side of the lab.  
  
"Huh?" Rufus asked in confusion.  
  
"Come on! We better leave!" Rey urged them, "The bomb will explode in 3 minutes!"  
  
"What?! Why didn't you say so?!" Elea shouted.  
  
The seven stooges... Uh I mean heroes ran through the hall, hitting the soldiers out and skating on the ice field. Finally, they reached their fighters, and hurriedly drifted off and away. They saw a white flash to the Fortress, as psionic waves disabled muscle control of the GE soldiers.  
  
"Home... Finally..." Eagle whimpered.  
  
They knew starting from here on, everything would be fine...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Fox lost some blood during the previous encounters, he needs blood transfusion. Wolf gladly agreed to give some of his, since they match. The genetic protocols were returned to Ruby and Rey, and they undergo therapy. Elea started from what will be known as GE Club, group of GE soldiers who are working very hard to change and wants to have a place in the community.  
  
A week after the event...  
  
"Good morning!" Wulf greeted the vulpine on the hospital bed.  
  
"Ouch! You shouldn't surprise me like that!" Fox smiled while groaning.  
  
"I'm just here to greet you!" Wulf smiled.  
  
"You're so childish!" Fox laughed, "But thanks again... You, Wolf, everyone... even Rufus... saved me..."  
  
"Oh, don't frown!" Wulf cheered, "We're your pals! We will never EVER leave you alone!"  
  
Fox became silent. Wulf tried to check if he is crying, but to his surprise, he got hit by the pillows of the hospital bed.  
  
"Hah! I got you!" Fox jerkily smiled.  
  
"Yep!" Wulf grinned, "We got the old Fox back!"  
  
At the Star Canine...  
  
"How'd you know Fox would get enticed by my old looks?" Wolf asked Bark, who was mending a machine.  
  
"Let's just say it's a 'Psychological Disadvantage'!" the dog answered with a wink. He continued, "But you know, I was overwhelmed..."  
  
"By what?" Wolf asked.  
  
"All of the stuff I gave to all of you... The two things that you all only used are the eye patch and the Bolt Orbs..." Bark smiled.  
  
"That's life!" Wolf continued.  
  
Somewhere in Corneria...  
  
"Hmm... You diffused a bomb in a building?!" Rufus asked Lupe, "Since when?!"  
  
Lupe grinned, "Let's just say you've gone off a little longer than usual!"  
  
"He he he! Looks like we'll be doing a lot of this, right?" Hawkin replied.  
  
"Yep!" Foxette smiled.  
  
Back at Exilus...  
  
"You're finally awake, my sweet..." Volgar laughed as he pressed a few buttons from a console.  
  
Suddenly, a blue female fox (Not Krystal) stepped out from the liquid-filled capsule. She is naked, but I'll keep my PG rating here!  
  
"Maybe 3 years of isolation gave you a mind... Sapphire..." Volgar grinned indefinitely...  
  
Okay! This episode's finished! We'll meet again in THC Juniors and the next episode! Until then, see ya! 


End file.
